


Biały miś

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Humor, Kid Fic, Pre-Series
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamiętacie białego misia z teledysku?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biały miś

**Author's Note:**

> Rozwinięta wersja drabbla napisanego dla Femslash100, rozbudowana na potrzeby Dnia Dziecka na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem.

Catastrophe po prostu nie mogła się doczekać swojej nowej koleżanki. Minęło już niemal pięć lat odkąd trafiła pod opiekuńcze skrzydła Agencji. Teraz miała trzynaście lat i uważała się za prawie dorosłą. Niestety, jak dotąd nie miała szczęścia w doborze koleżanek z pokoju. Pierwszą była Knockout i próby dogadania się z nią faktycznie przypominały walenie w mur. Potem przez pewien czas dzieliła pokój z Frostbyte - zaiste, słowo „mróz“ dość dobrze pasowało do ich wzajemnych stosunków. Najdłużej mieszkała w jednym pokoju z Cutthroat - tu można było mówić o prawie że poprawnych relacjach - wyjąwszy może drobny fakt, że tamta w nosie miała jakiekolwiek poczucie estetyki i z jakąś perwersyjną przyjemnością ucinała to i oto należącym do Catastrophe lalkom. Po tym jak znalazła swojego ulubionego Twilight Sparkle pozbawionego wszystkich nóg i na dodatek wybebeszonego, mało nie zabiła „koleżanki“. Ale że reguły Agencji zabraniały surowo jakichkolwiek walk między członkiniami, poza naturalnie ćwiczeniami, to ograniczyła się jedynie do podmiany ulubionych czekoladek Cutthroat na czekoladki na przeczyszczenie, po czym syciła się zemstą, do której akompaniamentem były głośne jęki i przekleństwa dobiegające na przemian z toalety. 

Tak więc kiedy Cutthroat i jej kolekcja noży opuściły pokój, Catastrophe odetchnęła z pewną ulgą. Logika podpowiadała, że teraz może być już tylko lepiej. Kto wie, może następna dziewczyna okaże się wreszcie jakąś normalną nastolatką, z którą będzie można pogadać o ciuchach, kolejnych odcinkach „My Little Pony“ i popiszczeć wspólnie do bohaterów „Nastoletniego Wilkołaka“, zamiast emować podczas oglądania "Kruka", jak to miała w zwyczaju Frostbyte? Może nawet będzie słuchała jakiejś normalnej muzyki, jak Miley Cyrus czy Rihanna, a nie tego skrzyżowania frezarki z granatnikiem, które Knockout nazywała „death metalem“? Wysprzątała więc pokój na błysk i czekała z niecierpliwością, przebierając tylko nogami

Punktualnie o drugiej drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła niezbyt wysoka, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Była chyba trochę młodsza, ale niewiele. Jej krótkie włosy sprawiały wrażenie obciętych dość niedbale, a oczy zakryte były ciemnymi, ewidentnie za dużymi, okularami. Zlustrowała pokój i skierowała się ku wolnemu łóżku, na które rzuciła niedbałym ruchem swoja torbę. Pochyliła się nad nią i zaczęła rozpakowywać, nie zaszczyciwszy sąsiadki nawet spojrzeniem.  
\- Ekhm... Cześć, jak się masz? - spytała Catastrophe. Była nieco zaskoczona, ale uznała, że może nowa jest zwyczajnie nieśmiała albo co. Postanowiła, że przełamie lody. - Jestem Catastrophe, możesz mi mówić Cat...  
\- Arsyn - padła odpowiedź, rzucona właściwie półgębkiem. Był to pierwszy i zarazem ostatni tego dnia moment, kiedy Catastrophe usłyszała głos nowoprzybyłej. Każda kolejna próba nawiązania z nią kontaktu przynosiła rezultaty analogiczne do podejmowanych przez NASA prób odnalezienia życia w kosmosie. Chociaż naprawdę się starała, to musiała w końcu przyznać, że z równym powodzeniem można próbować nawiązać nić porozumienia z kamieniem. Chyba wolałaby, aby Arsyn zachowywała się prowokacyjnie, obraziła ją lub zrobiła coś podobnego. Wszystko wydawało się lepsze od bycia traktowaną jak powietrze. W końcu uznała, że następnego dnia zbierze się na odwagę pójdzie prosto do Headmistress, po czym padnie na kolana, błagając, aby dano jej własny, oddzielny pokój, nawet gdyby to miała być kanciapa na miotły i szczotki. Na dobrą sprawę byłby to zbliżony poziom towarzystwa. Naprawdę, miała już dosyć wszystkiego i w jej głowie zaczynała się rodzić myśl, iż pseudonim, jaki sobie kiedyś wybrała, stawał się klątwą, trafnie symbolizującą jej szanse na znalezienie przyjaciółki.

Z myślami, którymi nijak nie można było nazwać pozytywnymi, położyła się tego dnia spać. Ale nawet sen nie przyniósł jej spokoju, bo po pewnym czasie obudziły ją jakieś odgłosy. Niestety, uboczne skutki treningu, który trwał od najmłodszych lat sprawiały, że była bardzo czujna i niewiele trzeba było, aby się obudziła. Otworzyła oczy i podniosła się. Na znajdującym się po drugiej stronie pokoju łóżku leżała Arsyn i rzucała się dziko. Obracała się nerwowo z boku na bok, kołdrę skopała już na ziemię. Pięknie, pomyślała Catastrophe, nie dość, że za dnia umilała jej życie traktując ją niczym mebel, to nawet w nocy nie da spokoju, pieprzona lunatyczka. Już miała się przewrócić położyć i nakryć głowę kołdrą i poduszką na raz, kiedy usłyszała głos tamtej. Arsyn coś mówiła, a właściwie prawie krzyczała przez sen. 

\- Nie! Mamo! Nie chcę! Zostawcie! Nie zabierajcie mnie! Mamo! Mamo!

Catastrophe poczuła, jakby coś ukłuło ją pod sercem. No tak. Jedną z żelaznych zasad Agencji było nie wspominanie o przeszłości. Zbierane tam dziewczęta miały zakaz rozmawiania o tym, co było, zanim tu trafiły. Większość była sierotami lub porzuconymi dzieciakami i wręcz z przyjemnością zapominała o tym, co było wcześniej. Catastrophe zresztą też nigdy nie widziała swoich rodziców i gdyby nawet ich spotkała, to raczej nie czułaby wdzięczności wobec kogoś, kto zostawił kwilące niemowlę na progu kościoła. Agencja stała sie dla niej domem, a koleżanki i opiekunki - rodziną. Chociaż, kiedy była młodsza, zdarzało jej się po kryjomu płakać, choć ukrywała to starannie. 

Co spotkało tamtą? Nie miała pojęcia. Każda z dziewczyn miała jakieś wspomnienia, o których nikomu nie mówiła, a pobyt w Agencji uczył, że o takich rzeczach rozmawiać można, jeśli już, to tylko z opiekunkami. „Ze słabością uczcie się łamać za młodu“, brzmiała jedna z maksym tego miejsca. Ale nikt nie był doskonały. 

Catastrophe wyuczonymi ruchami wyślizgnęła się z łóżka, ściskając coś w ręce, po czym cicho niczym cień przemknęła przez pokój. Pochyliła się nad niespokojną Arsyn i stanowczym, ale delikatnym ruchem wsunęła jej w dłonie pluszowego misia. To była jej najbardziej strzeżona tajemnica. Żadna z dziewczyn, z którymi wcześniej dzieliła pokój, nie wiedziała, że go ma. Wolała nie myśleć, jak długo reszta śmiałaby się z niej, gdyby się rozniosło, że za każdym razem, kiedy złe emocje nie pozwalają jej zasnąć, przytula się do tego białego pluszaka. Na tym tle oglądanie "My Little Pony" było zaledwie drobną ekstrawagancją, na którą nikt nie zwracał uwagi.

Arsyn instynktownie złapała mocno misia i przytuliła się doń tak silnie, że Catastrophe przez chwilę nie była pewna, że jej ulubiona przytulanka to wytrzyma. Ale jednak wytrzymała, a po chwili Arsyn umilkła i uspokoiła się. Catastrophe podniosła z ziemi kołdrę i nakryła nią dziewczynę. Stała nad nią jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wróciła do łóżka i zasnęła, nie niepokojona już przez nic, co przyniosło jej wyraźną ulgę.

Następnego dnia obudziła się jak zwykle, punktualnie o piątej rano. Przeciągnęła się i podniosła leniwie, zastanawiając się, czy dodatkowe piętnaście minut w łóżku warte jest narażania sie na gniew przełożonych. Doszła do wniosku, że jednak nie i wstała. Zaskoczyło ją, że łóżko Arsyn było już puste, a pościel starannie ułożona. Zauważyła też swojego misia, leżącego obok poduszki tamtej. Chwilę później otworzyły się drzwi łazienki i wyszła z niej Arsyn. Catastrophe była gotowa na kolejny atak obojętności, więc tym bardziej zaskoczyło ją, kiedy tamta uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała.  
\- Cześć Cat, ładny mamy dzień, co?


End file.
